


Just Another Date

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiego gulped. There was only two endings, a punch to the face, or her accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Date

Characters: Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Kiego

* * *

"Did I hear you right, Asano?" Tatsuki spoke, raising her brows. Classes were already dismissed and, they were the only ones that were left in their classroom.

"You heard me, Tatsuki," Keigo spoke determinedly, though he felt his knees turning to gelatin. "You, me, alone in a concert, this Saturday. No, Mizuiro won't be coming with us." The girl seemed to be considering it, stealing a few glances at him to know if he was telling the truth or just provoking her.

"If I say yes?" she spoke softly and slowly, fist all curled up for a punch.

"I'll pick you up from your house, say seven?" he asked, scratching his brown locks, blushing slightly. "It's a concert, so casual attire and well." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes at him, surprised. He was actually serious. The boy's eyes looked at her uncertainly.

"Be at my doorstep, seven," she spoke turning to the door. "You know where I live."

* * *

Kiego can't thank his lucky stars enough as he sat in his room. He just got Arisawa Tatsuki, THE Arisawa Tatsuki, into a date without getting his nose broken. He smiled as he looked up at the tickets he held up against the light. He'll make sure they'll enjoy the night. He'll make sure to make her happy.

* * *

"Come in," Tatsuki spoke, opening the door. "You're way too early." There he was brooding, as he leaned on one of the gate's columns. He seemed too different from the boy in class, the bubbly boy that was just... moronic. He wasn't that right now. He was different, distant and so... She has no word for it.

"I'm usually punctual," he grinned roguishly, that brooding darkness still around him, as he shuffled in. Tatsuki looked him over. Black jacket over grey shirt, on black jeans and sneakers weren't so bad. In fact, he looked good on it, albeit, too dark. It made his skin look pale.

"Did you put something on your hair?"

"Uh, yeah." That explained why his hair seemed more slick than usual.

'She would have looked better in a dress,' Kiego thought as he glanced over her. He sighs softly within. He'll manage to bring her shopping for more feminine clothing, he thought allowing himself a small smile. Yup, that was a great idea. "It's just a random mix of band, nothing too serious."

"Good to hear," she grinned. "I don't want to be around screaming fan girls." He chuckled. "They're terribly noisy, not to mention annoying."

"Too bad," he replied smiling. "I fan boy really hard."

"Don't worry," she smirked in reply. "I'll hold back my punch."

* * *

Tatsuki ended up loving the night. The concert was such a feast to the senses, and Kiego wasn't much of a fan boy. He didn't scream or anything, he just enjoyed the performances, getting slightly lost in the music. He was really different from the one she knew at school. He looked quite handsome like that, and suddenly she was self-conscious of the jeans and denim jacket she had on.

"Hope I didn't bore you," he spoke, slightly shy. He smiled bashfully. He didn't ever know where and how he got the courage to ask her out. But hey, it looks like he's getting out in one piece...

"So why did you take me out?" ... or not. The girl looked at him intently waiting for his answer, waiting for his words.

"I... just wanted too," he shrugged. He's pretty sure he'll flip out when she hears why, maybe a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and a busted lip. But other than that, there's her bruised pride. "No harm done, right?" She shrugged, still suspicious. "Want to play arcade games?" The corner of lips just turned upwards slightly.

"I bet I can beat you at Tekken," she smirked fully.

* * *

Tatsuki smirked as her character pulverized the character that Kiego played. They've already fought with a total six matches and none was won undisputed. "Holding up fine, Tatsuki," he grinned evilly as he lost. "I'm demanding a rematch."

"Too bad, Kiego," she snickered as she stood up. "It's almost my curfew."

"Damn," he muttered. "Well, let me get you some burger or donut."

* * *

Tatsuki munched on her burger, eyes flickering to the form beside her as they sat on a park bench. She hasn't guessed his intentions yet. What must he be thinking while inviting her out? Was this a dare? "You never answered."

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer me, remember," she grumbled. "The real reason why you took me out."

Damn, he was cornered. If there was a way out... he didn't see it. A stupid excuse will get him a better than good whack on the head. Coming out clean wasn't any better; in fact, it would do more damage than good. It was a lose-lose situation except that he'd feel guilty with the first, and probably hurt Tatsuki, and himself worse in the second. Silently he cursed. Why hadn't he thought that she would ask? His stupid brain cells hadn't come up with that eventuality, it seemed. He glanced at her scowling face. Any second now, she would consider that his answer was silence and would burst. But really...

"I won't lie," he spoke softly looking at her. "Don't worry. I won't lie," he repeated as he felt his knees going jelly. She looked at him confused, but calmer, listening. "I don't know how to say this," he muttered, looking down. "I was never good with this stuff," because usually a joke from him or too was enough to get anyone from a bad day. This just happened to need more than that. He sighed and looked at her. "I don't like seeing you down." He looked away quickly, waiting for a punch that never came.

"I don't need your pity,"

"It's not pity. It's not charity " he muttered thanking his lucky stars again and again, that it did not occur to Tatsuki to hit him. "Heck, it's not even close." He sighed visibly. "I might not have been friends with them for a long time, but... I do know how you feel. I know you feel like getting left behind."

"Well," she sneered, but the bite wasn't for him, "wasn't I?"

"Well it's worse for you," he continued, standing up from the bench they sat on. "I'm a coward so I don't get the whole I-need-to-protect thing with you guys. But I know you do. I know you're a fighter. You don't like stuff like that being kept away from you"

"It's not a protect thing, it's called doing my bit," she replied, following him. "I don't like being helpless, hence my karate." She sighed and scratched her head. "And I have a right to know what the devil's name wants to kill me." He nodded.

"Just remember. You aren't alone. Mizuiro, and Chizuru's there, though you can doubt her. And of course, call Kiego in times of emergencies." He grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

"Isn't that supposed to be, call Tatsuki, in case of emergency?" she teased. He grinned back at her, but they spent the rest of the walk back towards Tatsuki's home in comfortable quiet.

They stood by Tatsuki's house, as the girl turned to look at him. "So bye, I guess?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah," she smiled softly. "Thanks, Keigo, for tonight, for everything," she spoke as she turned towards her home. He smiled, nodding though she couldn't see.

"Next time?" he grinned. He saw her turn to him smirking before she disappeared out of sight. He sighed, wondering why not many people were after Tatsuki, why few notice how beautiful she was. Might was well though, he shrugged, walking towards home. It was his alone.


End file.
